The Prince fell in love with the street rat
by SesshoumaruNarakuPureLove
Summary: Naraku had to fall for a lover sooner or later or he was going to lose his place to the throne. Sesshoumaru was a street rat hungry and starving with his kitty waiting for some miracle to happen. HIs parents were killed how/?
1. Chapter 1

"**The Prince Who Fell In Love With A Street Rat"**

_Chapter 1 Pure Gold_

_It was a hot summer day out where the flowers would bloom nicely, and the birds would sing with their hearts. The villagers were going nuts on selling their products but with excitement. The kids would listen to their parents and wait for a good meal and dance until their hearts were filled with the most content. Not every kid got treated that way because some of their parents died from savages and bandits. But some bandits were not bad like this 19 year old boy named Sesshoumaru. He had beautifully silky silver hair, golden eye's and pink eye shadow on his eye lids, with also red markings on his face like a tattoo, he also had a moon ontop of his head like a half moon not a full one but a half curved one. _

"_Hey Get back here with my bread you savage!" the bakery shouted._

"_alright Rin!" sesshoumaru smiled and petted her head while she purred. "your a good kitty" _

"_theif" the cop came at him._

"_lets go Rin time to run" he smirked running towards freedom._

"_savage don't think your getting away with this!" the cop growled in his throat._

"_Oh? But I will." he grinned._

_The chase went on for 2o minutes then they have lost them._

"_finally were free Rin" Sesshoumaru patted Rins soft white fur and looked at her gorgeous blue daimon eye's._

"_Meow" Rin said._

_Sesshoumaru was about to take a bite to eat until he saw two little kids innocent and hungry. He broke a peace of bread and gave it to the two little kids. They smiled and thanked him. The cat was about to take a huge bite. "Rin" sesshoumaru scolded. The cat pouted and put her ears down and gave a peace to the kids also. They smiled and also thanked the cat and petted the soft fur. The cat giggled and laughed._

_The people went wild seeing another princess passing by. _

"_here here take some" she blew a kiss and went on with her journey._

"_kanna thank you" a villager shouted._

"_your welcome" she smiled._

"_your nothing but a fake.." sesshoumaru whispered low to his throat._

"_you people are the savages! You killed my father and My mother!" he growled looking at her._

"_meow" rin purred on his head feeling bad for her master._

"_it's okay baby girl. For now on were going to be together forever no one and I mean no one can stand in our way!"_

"_PRINCES SIDE"_

"_Prince Naraku" Kagura called out to him._

"_yes saltant Kagura?" he glared deeply peeting his diger._

"_princess Kanna has arrived to see you" kagura bowled._

"_tell her i'm not interested" he waved his hand to the side._

"_but your prince you must or your father will be upset with you" kagura sighed._

"_I could careless about my father thinks" he growled deeply in his throat._

"_but you love him" kagura snorted._

_Naraku ignored her and walked to meet the so called princess. "come on Nick"_

"_rawr" nick growled with her beautiful green eyes. She was a beautiful white tiger with black stripes._

_She dusted off her blouse and her dress a little bit. "there I'm ready" she said then she turns around to see her new prince. "Oh? Hello Prince Naraku and Tiger" she bowled._

"_Hello to you too, May I show you to the door?" he smirked._

"_what do you mean?" she looked confused._

"_to the exit women!" he growled._

"_Oh.. Well but I thought I was to meet you prince Naraku." She sighed._

"_well you were supposed to " he growls in his throat. "but I don't need a princess now scram!" he shouted._

"_I didn't want to marry you either but you should give princess a chance jerk!" she ran out the door in a heart beat._

"_Don't need to I know what they are like..." he growled. "their just like my mother..."_

"_still letting the past control you I see"_

"_father?" Naraku turned around shocked._

"_Naraku how many times are we going to have to get a new princess set to come here and you to go out and tell them no. DO you have any idea how long they travel to get here." Jason sighed._

"_I know father but your wasting your time"_

"_I'm wasting my time! Your wasting your time" jason growled._

"_No i'm not"_

"_yes you are"_

"_no i'm not"_

"_yes you are! Stop sassing me boy!" he growled._

"_huh" he sits down on a chair and leans on it._

"_look son..Maybe I have an idea" Jason said and went to go get his something._

"_okay i'll just be waiting._

"_few minutes later"_

"_woah what's this" naraku smiles seeing a flying carpet come close to him._

"_That's Kagome the flying carpet" jason smiled heading towards Naraku with a blue silky blanket in his hand._

"_what's that father?" Naraku asked._

"_I found this a long time my boy. This could take some time for you to find your true love. It's there. You just don't see it yet" Jason lifted the blue silky blanket and under it was a golden lamp._

"_a lamp? How am I supposed to find my love with a lamp?"_

"_I dunno honestly my grandpa told me it works he says to rub the lamp"_

"_okay so I rub the lamp?" naraku asked his father._

"_yeah I think so. Go ahead try it!" he smiled._

"_okay" he rubbed the lamp and the it started having smoke coming around it. _

"_woah" they both said dropping their jaws to the ground._

_The fog gets clear and out pops a genie. "I thought I would never get out of there" she yawned._

"_who are you?" naraku asked._

" _and who are you? That's just rude to say when you meet a magical genie like me."_

"_N..Naraku...a genie what is a genie?" he looked up at her._

"_my name is Kikyou Hi, I am a magical genie that can make ur wishes but only 3 and only 3 and that's it got that!" she smirked getting a nail file out._

"_yes what are the rules?" Jason suggested to know._

"_smart boy ur father is" kikyou smiled finishing her nail filing._

"_okay.." naraku gave like a idiotic look._

"_rules...rule number one can only make 3 wishes , 2 can not bring stuff from the dead, and rule number 3 I can not make people fall in love with u" she sighed waiting for a command._

"_okay I wish you would bring my future lover here to me now please" naraku said not believing it._

"_is that what you truly wish?" she asked._

"_yes it is" he said._

"_okay your wish is my command" she raised her hand and did some magic out came more smoke and a blast a few more minutes past and all the smoke was gone and out came a beautiful boy with silver hair._

"_there you go Please call on me when you need something else" she said brushing her hair._

_Chapter 2 _

_Flower Bloomed _


	2. Chapter 2

"**The Prince Who Fell In Love With A Street Rat"**

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Flower Bloomed **_

"_Naraku?" Jason shouted looking at his son. "Naraku?,Naraku,Naraku,"_

_The boy dusted off his legs and his black torn t-shirt. "come up here rin" he shouted to her. The cat climbed onto his arm and layed on top of his shoulder. "meow" Rin purred in his ear and rubbed on him lovingly._

"_NARAKU!" Jason shouted once more._

"_what?" naraku got out of his phase._

"_what? What do you mean what? I been calling your name for minutes now? What the heck is wrong with you?" Jason asked with a brow up._

"_I dunno but isn't he just adorable" he smirked looking at the boy._

"_who? Him? Son you can't possessable mean the street rat?" he said._

"_Hello Whats your name?" Naraku ignored his father on accident because he was too focused on his dream boat XD._

"_Me? My name is Sesshoumaru and you?" he smiled._

"_My name is Prince Naraku" he bowled._

"_prince.." Sesshoumaru said with a growl._

"_yes I am a prince Is their something wrong with that?" naraku asked._

"_you Prince or princess people make me sick" he said pushing the prince down.  
"Prince Naraku" the guards came to his side and held down the prisoner._

"_holt" naraku held a stop hand and went to the prisoner._

"_but prince he hurt you?"_

"_Not intentionally" he sighed. He walked up to him and looked at him. "what do you have against prince and princesses? And guards let him go" _

_The guards let him go and stared at the prisoner._

"_you kind of people like princess and princes have killed my family" he growled._

"_killed your family?" Naraku asked._

"_yes" sesshoumaru snorted._

"_well I'm sorry that happened but not all of us are like that! Do you remember the name of the prince or princess that have killed your parents" Naraku asked him going closer to him._

"_Yes I do the name of the Princess was Thumbalina H," he sighed looking down at the ground._

"_..." naraku stayed quiet. He couldn't believe it. "That is not surprising" Naraku sighs heavy and sits down at his thrown with his head tilted down._

_Sesshoumaru noticed something different about this prince._

"_Prince Naraku?" sesshoumaru came closer to him wonder if he was okay._

_The guards were about to attack the prisoner for going close to the prince but the father held a holt hand and wanted to see what happened next._

"_are you alright?" sesshoumaru asks the prince stepping closer._

"_No not really" he sighs heavy and looks at everyone to go away and gives them an eye look. "may we talk alone please" Naraku growled._

_The guards obeyed but didn't like that a stranger that the prince didn't know be close to him like that. Jason Knew their was something magical about that boy. "Thanks grandpa that lamp does work like magic doesn't it. Maybe Naraku has finally found his match after all._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_So?" sesshoumaru said nicely with a smile on his face._

"_That same Princess You said was my mother" he growled._

"_Oh? I see" sesshoumaru growls and gets his pocket knife behind him._

"_My mother used my father and me" he sniffed a little putting his hand to his face looking to the sky._

"_really?" sesshoumaru said putting the pocket knife away. "maybe his also had it bad" he thinks to himself._

"_My mother didn't even want me, She killed my other brothers and I'm the only one who survived that" he said with a tear coming from his eye._

"_I see" sesshoumaru looked down and didn't know what to say._

"_at least your mother loved you" he sat back down on his throne._

"_should we be here your King?" the guard said._

"_it won't hurt to take a peak" Jason giggled._

"_okay" the guard said._

"_The only one who loves me is My father and my tiger Nick" naraku said looking to the side. "and my father wants me to marry a princess but I haven't be able to find one I like because I don't feel nothing for them plus I don't like girls much no more because of my mother" he sighs hard. "so I mean what am I supposed to do I mean really" he pause with a tear and growl._

_Sesshoumaru leans over on his lap and goes to his lips. He leans in deeper and gives him a deep kiss, Then he breaks the kiss slowly. "Their not the only ones that love a handsome man like you" he blushed getting off his lap._

_Naraku stares there blank and feels like he is about to melt in hearts._

"_oh my goodness" the guards said closing their eye's._

"_I knew it!" Jason smirked. "maybe we should give them space..." he smiled at the guards. They left right behind him in a heart beat._

"_come sit with me" naraku smiled._

"_are you sure" he smiled.  
"yes" naraku smirked._

"_okay" Sesshoumaru went on the same chair on Naraku and sat on his lap._

"_oouf" he laughed not expecting him to go on the same chair as him._

"_I know I only seen you for a short time but," he leans in closer. "but my heart won't stop beating fast when i'm around you" he smiled leaning further and kissed him. They wrapped the arms around each other and started kissing each other in love passionately._

_(and it leaded to other things o.o... Not writing that part DXXXX)_

_They lay on the floor breathing heavy and Sesshoumaru falls asleep on top of him. Naraku picks him up and heads them to his bed room and takes him to the bed to lay him down softly. They fall asleep together in each others arms lovingly and the cat lays there on the side of the bed purring . The tiger lays on the other side purring as well._

"_sir." kagura looked at them and saw they were asleep. "so his done it already with that sexy young boy" she growls low in her throat._

"_well that will all change Naraku! I won't let you have a sexy silver boy like that!" she smirked of thinking of an evil plan. "I'll make that sexy beast mine!" she left the room to make her evil deeds.._


	3. Chapter 3

"**The Prince Who Fell In Love With A Street Rat"**

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**Stolen**_

"_Kagura?" _

"_yes Sango" Kagura said Brushing her hair._

"_so is this Sesshoumaru dude really a dog demon? That can make anything we want?" sango asked putting on her lip bomb on._

"_Yes he is, I know so" Kagura smirks._

"_How do you know?" Sango put a brow up._

"_because a long time ago my mother taught me about those dogs and she did his father" Kagura put on her right earing of a feather._

"_and did they fall in love?" Sango said putting on her pink shiny blouse._

"_No they didn't, she used him of course" she laughed. "she made his father do all sorts of things and if he didn't listen she punish him" she put on her red lip stick. "then my mom got tired of him and gave him to Thumbalina as a slave and she just decided to kill him," she put on her red dress that was shiny and that sparkled peoples death. "My mother hated that she wasted a good dog demon and threw him to a princess to get killed. Now she wishes she would of kept him all the time to her self and she told me this, ",Kagura when you find a dog demon like I did. Hold on to it for as long as you can and never let it out of your site" So I listened to her words and now i'm going to do what she says." she smirked._

"_Oh? And what is that" sango smiled at her friend._

"_I plan on making that sexy dog mine!" kagura smiled._

"_your evil" sango laughed._

"_I know I am honey look at the dress" _

_They both laughed and kagura took off to do a bad thing._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx_

_Kagura reaches forward to get the royal family jewel and snatches it from its place. She smirks and puts it in her bag and walks out of the room and makes sure no one is watching. She opens the door that Naraku and Sesshoumaru is in and opens it gently and slides her self gently in. "there you are" she whispers going closer to the street rat dog and takes her bag out . She puts her hand in the bag and reaches out a daimon family jewel and puts it around sesshoumarus neck slowly. She smiles at her work and goes to the exit quietly and heads for the next step. Sesshoumaru turns around on the bed and makes a slight noise._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Guards, Guards, Oh! Guards" kagura shouted running out of breath._

"_what is it? Speak up Women?" the guards shouted._

"_what's all the racket?" Jason came out to see what was going on._

"_The roy.." she said spazzing._

"_the roy what?"_

"_the royal the royal," kagura spazzed._

"_spit it out women" the guard growled._

"_the royal family jewel is stolen!" kagura shouted._

"_what!" the guards shouted._

"_what are you talking about? Do you know who did it and when?" Jason said worried and spazzing his self._

"_I can show you who did it come with me quick!"_

_They followed her for 12 minutes and they reached a bedroom._

"_my sons bedroom?" jason asked._

"_just open it" kagura commanded._

_The guards shook their heads on not knowing what to do but decided to knock the door down._

_Naraku turns to the right then to the left a little and gets up. "what's up with the racket?" _

"_someone has stolen the royal family jewel" jason sighed. " I don't know why kagura sent us in here" _

_Sesshoumaru yawned and turned and got up slightly looking at who was at the entrance. _

"_He stole it!" the guards shouted looking at the street rat. "I knew he can't be trusted._

"_oh no' jason cried out. "why did it turn out this way grandpa" jason thought to himself._

_Naraku didn't know what they were talking about until they saw it around his neck. "how could you!" he shouted grabbing his shoulders. _

"_What are you talking about?" sesshoumaru hissed._

"_what am I talking about? Don't be stupid?" he growled at him._

"_I seriously have no Idea what your talking about naraku" he shouted._

"_does this refresh your memory" he hissed pulling off the necklace and showing to him. "you used me to get to this didn't you" he growled._

"_No I didn't Naraku! I didn't have nothing to do with that." he took a deep breath. " I don't even know what that is?" he stressed out._

"_liar!" The guards shouted._

"_don't lie to us" Jason growled._

"_but it's not a lie it's the trueth" sesshoumaru hissed._

_Naraku growled and slapped sesshoumaru hard on the face and sesshoumaru looked at him surprised. Naraku took the jewel and stared deadly at him._

"_So Prince what do you want to do with the thief?" the guards asked._

"_or what do you want his punishment to be" Jason hissed._

"_Death" naraku said in low tone. Sesshoumarus eye's went in shock he couldn't believe he wanted him to die. "I want him dead by my own hands" he growls deadly._

"_WAIT!:" sango shouted._

"_what is it?" naraku growled._

"_why kill him when he can make ur wishes?" she smirked._

"_I already have a genie I have 2 wishes left" he growled._

"_OH? Nice but why have 3 when you can wish on as many as you please with him?" she said looking at all them for an answer._

"_more then 3 wishes" narakus brow went up._

"_Yeah and he can do what ever you wish and want you name it" she smirked._

"_hmm that does sound better then death" naraku smirked seeing sesshoumaru panick at that._

"_So you think you are going to treat me like you did my father and my mother! I don't think so" he shouted getting out of the bed but before he could Naraku grabbed him and heild him tight._

"_what do we do to hold him down?" naraku asked._

"_we put drugs in him" sango smirked._

"_good idea father bring me some drug shots" naraku growled holding the dog down. "hold still "_

"_MEOW" rin growled and jumped on naraku._

"_someone take this stupid cat" naraku growled._

"_I got her" jason hissed taking the cat and putting her in a cage._

"_rawr" the Tiger sat on sesshoumaru to help his master._

"_thank You nick and give up sesshoumaru it's useless" Naraku smacked sesshomaru on the back of the head._

_Chapter Drugs_


End file.
